Colombia
He is the 38th Character in the game, and has an easy Unlock Requirements with a simple glitch. (Click here to see the Glitch). He was added with Luxembourg and Romania in Update 2.2. If you have any question about the character Colombia, please ask Here. Appearance '''Colombia '''is a bruted-faced character with light skin, blonde hair, square chin, and square head. __TOC__ Power Shot Colombia has a unique Power Shot, Mob Shot. When Colombia's Power Shot is used, the screen flashes white and Colombia disappears. A mob of people rushes from Colombia's goal towards the opponent (each person moving at different paces). The mobs emit smoke and throws rubble similar to that of Romania's Counter Attack and France's Ground Shot. A person with spiky blue hair in the mob carries the ball. Once the opponent is reached, the mob rushes past and the player is left immobile, and naked. This will happen when Power Shot is activated in mid-air. This power is confusing, but can be blocked if the opponent jumps as the mob passes. Because the Colombian character dissapears at the beginning of the Power Shot, blocking the ball like such can create a goal without having to Counter Attack. When Colombia use his Power Shot on the ground, a person from the mob takes and carries the opponent, instead of taking off their clothes. If the Power Shot is used in the ground they will take you but when it is used in the air, you get naked. Other Effects: The stands in the background are wrecked after the power is used (as if a mob tore it up). This background change has no effect on the game whatsoever. Colombia is the only Character in the game where this happens. His power shot unfortunately isn't too good it can easily be deflected or countered. Costume In Arcade Colombia wears Colombia a S Rank Costume. This hat fires a current to the opponent. You can buy this costume after winning against the Cyborg in Survival with this costume for 430,000 points. Unlock Requirements To unlock Colombia, you must reach the SS Rank in Survival without kick, or you may pay 3,700,000 points to unlock him instantly. Collages Click here to see the Collage of Colombia Tips and Tricks When Colombia activates his Power Shot, try to kick at the face of the guy with the spiky blue hair. If you kick at the right time, the attack will be countered. It is suggested to use a character with a good and special counter attack if you want to counter, because you don't want to get Colombia standing tall in front of his goal as a manwall, blocking your every shot. If you are using a character without a special counter, just jump when the guy with the spiky blue hair arrives. You'll block the shot, plus, you get to stand in front of your goal as an effective goalkeeping man-wall. Colombia is very easy to defeat, feel free to use any character, even South Korea, against him; with some of those tips given, and without making mistakes, you can beat him easily. Category:Characters